


Lena Luthor’s Brazen Bull and Brazen Whale for Criminals

by FanfictionReader2015AD



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionReader2015AD/pseuds/FanfictionReader2015AD
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Characters and Credits

Writer: shailenemarks  
Genre: Fantasy, Action, Horror

 **Characters (SuperGirl TVShow)**  
Lena Luthor (Human) Age: 22  
 **Parody (Real People)**  
Hillary Clinton (Human) Age: 60


	2. Prologue

The year is 1990. Twenty-two-year-old Lena Luthor was flourishing. She lived in the city that never sleeps, New York City. She was the daughter of a billionaire and had anything at her disposal; money, servants, luxury. Though in her eyes always remained a vacancy that could never be filled. In her eyes always remained something like blankness, no emotion. Even with her fancy life, money, cars, fame…she still was empty on the inside. She never regarded others with sincerity. For rich people, people only ever wanted money from you, so why make friends? That was always what Lena thought. Naturally, she got it from her parents who never spared her anything but a glance. Maybe they caused her to be this way. Maybe they were the whole entire reason she was this way now.

Perhaps the lack of love she received as a child made her this way. It would explain why she, herself, was unable to show proper emotion. She was only raised by nannies and maids after all. It could really damage a child. It was easy to place the blame on her absent parents and force her hate onto them. It’s not like they were actually there to receive said hate. Nevertheless, she didn’t care. She cared about nothing and that was indeed unfortunate. Only, she cared about one thing. Criminals. It always fascinated her how they could just get away with some sentences. Most always had a chance of parole and some even get out on good behavior. Lena always wondered why America was built this way. She hated to see people get away with things. It wasn’t that she really cared, it was that she wanted to see people suffering. Who better to suffer than people who deserved it? So, she came up with an idea. This was one that no one would be able to deny. It would solve the overflowing in prisons and save the United States money. It would possibly save all of North America money.

As Lena walked down the halls of the White House, she couldn’t help the smirk on the face. She was ready to present some to the president, Hillary Clinton. She was ready to tell her idea and propose something the lady couldn’t pass up. If she did pass it up, she would call her a fool! But Lena knew this idea was gold and she’d have multiple people knocking on her door for it. It would inevitably make the world a better place, not that she actually cared. She was just ready to see death. It was all she could think about when she conjured up this idea. She knew that she had intense internal issues. But did she care? No, absolutely not.

Arriving outside the office, Lena waited as the agents knocked on the door then made his way outside. She grew impatient as she crossed her arms and jutted one hip to the side. She was ready to propose this idea and take the credit for it. Growing up rich meant Lena was smart. There was no doubt that she was an intelligent young woman who easily made a name for herself, separate from that of her family. Lena was like a prodigy as a child because of her intelligence. It was one of the only things in life she actually cared about. If she didn’t have her brain, she had nothing. If she had nothing, then there was no point in living. That was the logic Lena always lived by. That was why she constantly pushed herself to be better than ever. Without all she had, she would just be nothing and she couldn’t let that happen. Not today, not tomorrow.

When the man finally returned, he opened the door for Lena. He stepped out of the way to let her in, saying nothing and appearing completely stoic. She nodded her head and made her way into the office. Her eyes shone in some type of achievement as she connected eyes with the blue ones of Hillary, the president of the United States. She was the first woman to become president in the U.S. Secretly, Lena was impressed that she was able to achieve this when women were seen as lower than men.

“Missis President, it’s a pleasure as always to see you. I’m so happy you had the time to meet with me,” Lena spoke, plastering a smile on her face. She knew when to fake caring and it often happened when she had to be polite. “Ah, I like what you’ve done with the place. There’s something more open and splendid about this office now.”

There was only a new plant on the desk, a small succulent. The president gave Lena a small smile as she crossed her hands in front of her. She regarded the younger woman silently, studying her, trying to figure her out. When she found nothing, she spoke. “Hello, miss Luther. The pleasure is all mine. I heard you have something to present to me?”

Lena nodded her head and smiled. She took a seat and crossed one leg over the other. She then held her hands, entwining her fingers. It made her appear sophisticated. “That I do, that I do. It’s actually something regarding the prison system. I’ve been thinking, recently, that criminals sure get off easy. I mean, you can hit someone with your car and barely do any time for it.”

“Okay? What’s your point, Lena, I’m sure you know that I’m a very busy woman.” Hillary raised an eyebrow. She leaned back in her green, leather office chair. She wondered for a brief moment what this woman had to say about criminals. Hopefully, she wasn’t wrapped up in them. “Please, get to the point.”

Lena gritted her teeth but smiled. She cocked her head to the side before nodded. She didn’t appreciate the tone the president took with her, as if she was a petulant child. She wasn’t a child so she shouldn’t be treated like one. If she could roll her eyes, she would, but the action would surely be noticed by the president. So, she kept a cool head and cleared her throat, squeezing her hands tightly.

“Right. Well, I propose that we build something extreme for those extreme cases. Instead of allowing those criminals to walk free after only a few years, we build something they’ll never get out of…because death is the answer,” Lena proposed. She smiled in excitement as her plan was finally out. A weight was lifted off of her shoulders now that things were in the air.

Hillary raised a thin, blonde eyebrow. It matched her short, bob haircut that was also blonde. “Oh? And what do you propose we build, Lena? A cage?”

“Well…yes. This invention will be a new means for executing criminals, accordingly.” Lena nodded in agreement. Her sarcasm had been spot on. “For a single criminal, we’ll build a bull. For around thirty criminals, a whale will be built.”

“What are you talking about? That is preposterous, Lena!” Hilary exclaimed, laughing. For a moment, she assumed this was nothing but a joke. Who would just think of this? Why would this be on the promising woman’s mind?

Lena cleared her throat. Hillary stopped laughing when she saw that Lena wasn’t doing the same. The serious look on the young girl’s face stilled her. For the first time, she saw something in her eyes. She noticed the emptiness, but it quickly passed. Hillary shook her head, thinking she just imagined it. She cleared her throat and composed herself, sobering from her previous laughs. Lena opened her mouth once again to speak as she regarded the older woman in front of her. Her eyes narrowed and she shrugged.

“The bull and whale will be made entirely of brass, but it will be hollow so the criminals can fit inside,” Lena spoke again when the president stopped laughing. “There will be a door on the side so that they are able to walk in, but it’ll lock so they can’t escape.”

“Why would you want to do his? It’s just another prison,” Hillary asked as she leaned forward in interest, wanting to hear what she had to say. “And why are you so focused on criminals?”

Lena shook her head. “You don’t understand. They’ll be burnt alive once they’re locked in. The bull and the whale are incinerators. They don’t deserve a life to live, so they won’t have one. They deserve nothing, only to die. We’ll take murderers first, then everyone else. Petty crime like theft is fine. Those don’t deserve to die because they were stupid. But murderers do. These people don’t care about society, so why should society care about them? Hmm?”

Hillary was so surprised; all she could do was nod her head. She had never seen a woman so malicious in her intentions. Hillary was still stunned as she pulled out a piece of paper and wrote the idea down. Then she sent it off so it could be made as a bill. She wondered what went through the girl’s head to make her want to do this. Did something happen? Was she hurt? Or was she just evil? Hillary didn’t know, all she knew was that she signed this over.

It didn’t take long for Lena’s idea to be passed as a bill. Surprisingly, many people found the idea to be good and like it was needed. They felt like this would take care of the overflow of inmates in prisons. This would set a new standard as a new sentence to criminals who did the worst. It finally came time for when the new idea would be tested. Everyone was excited to see how the machinery would work. They held their hands and stood in anticipation of what would happen. With this new device, they’d never have to worry about criminals every again.

The condemned were shut in the bull or whale and a fire was set under it, heating the melt-proof metal until it became yellow hot. The device caused the person or persons inside to roast to death. Their skin became black and flaky, chipping off. They burnt alive with their mouths open in horror and pain. Their screams were loud as they begged to be let out. But no one listened. They watched as the criminals died. They found that it was working and that the bull and whale was actually a really good idea.

“Gosh, I’m so sorry for doubting you, Lena,” Hillary said as she stepped next to the younger woman. “This was a great idea. We’ll make so much money from everything.”

Lena continued to watch the fire burn the criminals alive. She smiled, crossing her hands behind her back. This was her plan; this was what she wanted. She was happy to see her dreams coming true. Of course, they did her idea. She knew North America was broke and this was the perfect opportunity to get the cash quick. The prisons wouldn’t overflow meaning they were able to crack down on how much food they spent there. Lena felt on top of the world. She felt powerful and smart like she was the smartest person in the whole room.

The world would be a better place now and no one would suspect a thing. They were too fascinated by the metal contraptions.

What no one knew about Lena was that she was a sociopath, Soon to be Serial Killer. This was her way of killing without getting her hands dirty. What better way to kill people than to do so without people actually suspecting you. That’s why she was seen as smart. She knew how to twist things around to fit her entire narrative. She knew how to appear innocent and like she was a good person. If she didn’t have her smarts, people would conclude that she was crazy. If she wasn’t rich, she would get absolutely nowhere in life. But she had both riches and smarts, so essentially, she was in the clear.


End file.
